Worth a Thousand Words
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: Reconnection Via Art


Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: K

Pairing: Bobby/Alex

Spoilers: Posthumous Collection and Semi-Detached (kind of)

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. If they were they'd be having steamy sex and lots of it.

Summary: Reconnection via Art.

**Stepping away from the artists' easel Alex pulled the top sheet, her portrait, off of the clip. She wasn't sure why, except that it was hers. After this case was over Alex would figure out what to do with it.**

**It was late when Alex got home; there had been a lot of paperwork. After taking off her jacket she collapsed on the sofa. Out of the corner of her eye Alex saw the sketch lying on the coffee table. The basic groundwork of a beautiful portrait had been done all that was left was the detail. What a wasted life, Alex thought to her self, this boy had talent. If not for the creep factor behind the whole thing Alex would have been flattered. She would have it finished, but who did she trust with it. Alex figured she could go back to the same park and find another artist that would be willing to finish it for her. It had to be perfect though. She had decided to give it to Bobby.**

**They had had a rough couple of cases and Alex felt the need to reconnect with her partner. She just had to figure out a way to do it that wouldn't seem weird. The last thing she wanted to do was freak Bobby out. She could do this Alex would just have to be cool about it. Not make a big deal.**

**It was two weeks before she got a free Saturday, and Alex took full advantage of it. Sleeping in, taking a relaxing bath, putting on more then just lip gloss and eye shadow. This had to be perfect for Bobby; she couldn't do it half assed. Rolling the paper loosely Alex was ready to go an hour and a half after waking up. It wasn't so bad this time knowing the girl she was sitting in front of wasn't eyeing her up as a victim. Alex felt the need to explain her self.**

**"It's for a friend, I wanted it to be a surprise but he saw it being started, so I figured I'd give it a couple of weeks maybe he'll have forgotten and it'll still be a nice surprise." Alex put on her softest smile hoping to convey easy going through the picture.**

**The artist murmured something as she set chalk to paper to color in the outline that already existed. She vaguely remembered the upset from a few weekends ago where one of the other artists had been taken away by the police. She wondered to her self if the big guy that had come up to them then was the man she was giving this to.** **Easing up on the pressure she was applying the artist softened the color she was adding. She would make this perfect for the lady, maybe have a repeat customer. Twenty minutes and thirty dollars later Alex walked away very proud of her picture. She briefly wondered about framing it but decided to leave that up to Bobby. It would have to go with the décor in his apartment so it would be best to let him choose the frame. **

**That Monday Alex was a bit nervous walking into Police Headquarters with a portrait of her self, but thought what the hell weirder things have passed through the front doors of this place. She had written a note to go with it.**

**Bobby,**

**I decided to have this portrait finished. I wanted you to have it. I know these past couple cases have been tough and I just wanted you to know that I'm still with you one hundred percent. I thought about starting from scratch with a whole new artist but I really liked how the basic outline looked. I hope it's not too weird with the eyes. I figured you could do what ever you want with it I just wanted you to have it.**

**Alex**

**Bobby was no where to be seen when Alex got to the eleventh floor and their desks. She worried for all of 30 seconds till she saw him coming in the doors from the other elevator; they must have just missed each other in the lobby. He also came bearing gifts coffee and a crueler from the bakery just down the block. Both were probably fresh. They quickly exchanged gifts and humored glances. Getting down to work Alex knew everything would be ok between them.**


End file.
